


Its just a little crush

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has had crushes before but this one feels different. Set GoF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a little crush

Hermione Granger is sitting in the library, but she isn't studying or doing her homework. No, she's sketching the face of a woman she has only seen once.

A face that is firmly stuck in her head, she sees it when she sleeps and when she's awake.

It's just a stupid crush she has had them before, and they always faded away or at least that's what she tells herself.

Even so, it had never felt like this before, and as she gently sketches the mouth of the older woman she admits to herself that she doesn't quite know how to deal with these strong confusing feelings.

Things would be a lot easier for her if the person she was crushing on was anyone other than Draco Malfoy's mother.

She had imagined several times what Harry and Ron would say if she told them that she couldn't Narcissa Malfoy out of her head.

Ron would be disgusted that anyone could find anyone related to Draco Malfoy attractive then blurt it out to the whole school. Afterwards, he'd probably ignore her for weeks.

Harry would try to understand and then pretend they had never spoken about it.

She had other friends at Hogwarts,but none that she would particularly call close friends so here she was confused something that she hated feeling and no one to confide in.

But what really stung was while she was confused, skipping meals and thinking about Narcissa nearly every moment, was the knowledge that the older witch was not going through any of this.

She probably couldn't even remember her name and more than likely referred to her as the Mudblood, who got better grades than her son.


End file.
